


In Our Own True Way

by lds



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel was sure that <i>this</i> qualified as one of those things he should've been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Own True Way

**Author's Note:**

> Beta services provided by Catspaw whose help was invaluable. All remaining mistakes are mine. I actually am kinda pleased with how this story turned out, a rarity for me. The title was borrowed from Great Big Sea.

Jack O'Neill leaned against the doorway of the chaotic office, arms folded across his chest, watching the two visitors from Atlantis wander down the hall. The lankier man was clearly having his ear talked off by his companion, whose hand gestures as he spoke ran the risk of taking out whoever might happen. Kinda like Daniel, when he was on a roll. Tilting his head to one side, Jack turned slightly to take in his own scientist sitting behind a desk cluttered with various artefacts both of alien and Earth origin.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Jack asked, regarding the heated discussion he was watching walk away.

"No," Daniel Jackson answered distractedly, not even bothering to look up from whatever it was he was reading.

"Really? Because it would appear to have started in your office," Jack observed, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Do I need to go find out what's happening?"

"I would recommend against it," Daniel offered in the way of advice.

Jack pushed himself off the door jamb, entering the office properly. "I thought you didn't know what it was about."

Daniel looked up as the other man entered his space. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he shrugged, "I don't, but it's usually for the best not to get involved when it comes to those two. Safer."

Jack, who had picked up what appeared to be a small rock and started carelessly tossing it from hand to hand, asked the now nervous Daniel, "So, we still on for tonight?"

Daniel stood up, reached over his desk and grabbed the priceless relic from Jack mid toss. "Tonight?" he quizzed.

"Yeah, you know, dinner, catch up on life, that sort of thing."

"Oh yeah," Daniel sniffed, placing the item back in its place among the organized chaos that was his desk. Sitting back down now that nothing seemed to be at risk of breaking, he added, "Sure, we're still on."

"Well then, I'll stop by later and pry you away," Jack said with a smirk as he strolled out the door to pester one of his other former teammates for while.

XXXXXX

Daniel wasn't sure how he ended up at the table talking to Rodney McKay and John Sheppard: he was pretty sure he had only came in to grab a coffee and a sandwich to take back to his office. He had a large translation job sitting on his desk and he wasn't going to be able to stay late tonight to finish it because of his plans with Jack, so the plan had to been to work through lunch. Though to be honest, that was often the plan even when Jack wasn't around, if he remembered to have lunch at all. The archaeologist smiled to himself, looking forward to hanging out with his friend, something he had missed greatly since Jack had left the SGC for his new role. The goofy grin that crossed his face did not go unnoticed by his companions.

John jerked his head in Daniel's direction. "He's not listening."

"Too busy thinking about his hot date tonight," Rodney smirked knowingly.

The second comment got Daniel's attention as he sputtered in reaction, "I... I don't have a hot date tonight."

"You're going out to dinner with the General aren't you?" Rodney asked, getting a nod from Daniel. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he concluded, "There you go, hot date."

Daniel stared at him, not quite sure how to respond to the astrophysicist's faulty reasoning - and really, one would think that someone of his qualifications would have better logic skills than that. Taking a deep breath, Daniel called on his linguistic training when responding.

"If by 'date' you are simply referring to 'an occasion arranged beforehand with another person' then I suppose you could call it that. However, the 'hot' would imply an assignation of a romantic or sexual nature or both which is definitely not the case here."

The two men stared at Daniel in disbelief.

"Has anyone told the General this?" John quipped.

"Also," Daniel added in a clipped, quiet tone. "I realize you two have been stuck in the Pegasus galaxy for the last few years but that little thing called Don't Ask, Don't Tell is still in effect in the Milky Way. So let's not go getting Jack in trouble over nothing."

"Yeah, right! Like everyone here doesn't already know about you two," Rodney scoffed. "But speaking of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, why is it referred to by the actual words and not DADT? I mean the military is acronym crazed, is it not? I mean there are the oldies but goodies of Radar - radio detecting and ranging, sonar - sound navigation ranging..."

"Fubar - fucked up beyond all recognition," John cut off his boyfriend before he listed the full gambit of known acronyms and probably a few unknown ones. Then he directed the last of his comment at Daniel with a teasing grin, "We hear that one a lot around Rodney."

Rodney shot the other man a nasty look. "You are so not funny, do you know that?"

As the two started to squabble, Daniel was simply happy that the two had been distracted from his dinner with Jack tonight. It would be two friends getting together to catch up, not a date, no matter what images might now be running through his mind. Damn those two for putting ideas in his head.

XXXXXX

Jack wandered around Carter's lab, picking up various bits and pieces of whatever technology it was she currently had scattered around the room. Unlike Daniel's office a very precise order could be seen. Much like Daniel the nervousness Sam experienced every time Jack laid his hands on one of the unique, irreplaceable parts showed on her face. Despite their cleverness, neither had any talent in hiding their discomfort from their former team leader when he started poking around their territories. Not that Jack had every really done anything to earn their distrust, he just had an unsettling casualness about how he handled the items they valued.

To distract her superior from his latest meandering around her domain, Sam posed the question that she had been wanting to ask for the last several visits, "So, you going to finally clue Daniel in?"

"Clue Daniel into what?" Jack responded as absent-mindedly as ever accused either Sam or his favourite archaeologist.

"I do believe Colonel Carter is referring to your elongated courtship with DanielJackson, O'Neill," Teal'c offered as he entered the lab to see the visiting General.

Sam snorted at Teal'c's description. "That's one way to put it. Of course it would help if he told Daniel they're dating. I don't think he knows."

"DanielJackson can be very unobservant when it comes to himself," the Jaffa conceded.

This time it was Jack who snorted in disbelief. "That, my friend, is the understatement of the century."

"Given the shortness of the current century, that wouldn't necessarily be much of an understatement," Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh for crying out loud, Carter, now is not the time to start taking me literally." Jack rolled his eyes. "That's Teal'c's job."

"You did not answer Colonel Carter's query."

"And that's his other job. Not letting anything slide," Jack growled. Looking over at Sam, he continued, "You're not going to either, are you?"

"No, sir," Sam smirked. "So are you going to?"

"I'll take it under advisement." The tone implied that he probably wouldn't. At least this way he could continue to see the man even if only one of them knew it was "seeing".

XXXXXX

After the conversation with the comedy act known as John and Rodney, Daniel wasn't sure if he'd make it through the dinner intact. Pushing his glasses up slightly to rub his eyes, he felt a headache forming from his efforts to suppress any and all ideas that the two had planted in his head from showing on his face or in his comments. As it was he had gotten a few odd looks from Jack. In fact one was being levelled at him right at this moment.

"Are you all right there, Daniel?" The General's concern was audible.

Daniel sighed. "It's nothing Jack, my mind is just wandering a little."

Jack spread his hands in front of himself. "Am I boring you?"

"No, no. Absolutely not," Daniel replied quickly, not wanting his friend to be offended by his behaviour. "It's just, well, silly really. Something that Rodney and John were saying earlier today."

Jack sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand across his chin. "Do share."

Daniel turned his head to aside so he wasn't looking at the older man. "It's embarrassing. The two of them were under the impression that this was a 'date' date."

When the expected chuckle never came from his companion, Daniel turned his head to stare at the other man. "You thought this was a 'date' date?" He asked incredulously.

"Um..."

"You did think that," Daniel exclaimed loud enough to get a few disapproving glances from the table next to them. He continued in a quieter tone, "How is it that you're thinking that and I know nothing about it?"

Jack shrugged. "Well Sam and Teal'c..."

"Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel exploded, this time earning him a few shushes along with glares. Taking a calming breath, Daniel added in a more level timbre, "You telling me that Sam and Teal'c also knew? Is there anyone who didn't?"

"You," Jack replied with a sheepish smile, much to Daniel's chagrin.

"So the whole base knew?" Daniel growled when another thought occurred to him leading him to demand, "Were the other times supposedly dates too?"

"Maybe," Jack hedged. "Are you going to calm down about the whole thing?"

Daniel's eyes narrowed and his stare intensified. "So you are telling me we've been dating months, possibly years, and I haven't gotten as much as a goodnight peck on the cheek? Exactly how old fashioned are you?"

XXXXXX

The two bodies in the darkened hotel room appeared to be trying to fuse themselves into one, there was so little space between them. They were also trying to make their way across the room, something that would have been easier to achieve if at least one had been willing to let go of the other. Neither seemed so inclined. Instead they slowly manoeuvred themselves around obstacles, removing the occasional article of clothing that got in the way of roving hands. They finally made it to their intended destination with an "oof" from Daniel who had the misfortune of being on the bottom when the two tumbled on to the large bed.

As Jack moved to nibble on Daniel's ear, the younger man murmured breathlessly, "You do realize that if you had said something, we could've been doing this earlier."

Jack jerked his head up to glare at the younger man. "Do you really want to have this conversation now?"

"No, but I do want to divert you a little," Daniel smirked as he took advantage of Jack's distraction to flip them over so he was on top.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" Jack retorted with a laugh as Daniel waggled his eyebrows suggestively before attaching his mouth to the juncture between the neck and shoulder, a spot that managed to garner quite a reaction from the man now beneath him.

Conversation once again ceased as Daniel slowly worked his way down Jack, stopping at each nipple to lap and suck on the already hardened nubs. As the path of kisses moved further down the well toned chest, the little gasps he was drawing out of Jack were empowering to him, making him more confident, adding nips and nuzzling to his repertoire. When he got to the belly button however, two strong hands enfolded his arms and pulled him back up the length of the man below him before one snaked behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. A tongue swept across his lips before it slipped inside to plunder. Those same strong hands moved down Daniel's back to grip his ass and push their groins together.

Hard cock rubbed against hard cock through their clothing as Jack started to thrust slowly against the man above him before he turned the cards again, placing himself on top. Daniel had no complaints about the change. Shivers ran through his body as he started to meet Jack's body thrust for thrust. The speed picked up as Jack planted kisses and nibbled his way to Daniel's ear where he sucked on the sensitive flesh behind the lobe. The two continued to dry hump, neither wanting to stop the sensations or the movement long enough to consider other options. The only sounds heard were heavy breathing and groaning as the movements became more frantic, each man moving closer and closer to the edge before one then the other came from the simple rubbing motion alone.

Peeling off the now soiled underwear, they used them to clean each other as neither felt inclined to make the short trip to the bathroom, not wanting to leave each other's company at all. Jack pulled the covers back in invitation and both crawled in under the sheets. As they lay facing each other, they exchanged soft kisses and leisurely touches. Months, even years of denied longing had been sated by their rushed coupling, allowing the two the luxury of simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Not exactly how I planned our first time," Jack grumbled, capturing Daniel's lips in a quick kiss. "Then again I didn't know tonight was going to be the night. Still, I don't think there will be another round."

"There's always morning," Daniel murmured as he ran his fingers through the silver hair he always found so tempting and now could touch. "Assuming, of course, I'm invited to stay."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Jack chuckled, the vibrations from his chest resounding through Daniel's. "In fact, I say we call in sick tomorrow and make a day of it."

"I'd agree, but you do know that everyone would know what we were really up to."

"Do I look like I care?"

"No, you look debauched, with your hair kinda sticking up all over the place."

Jack laughed out loud at the description.

"Go to sleep Daniel," he chided, gently pushing him on his back and then snuggling up to him. "That'll make the morning get here all the quicker. And maybe, we'll be a little late getting to the mountain tomorrow."

"Breakfast in bed?" Daniel asked hopefully, a quiet smile on his face.

"That would be a perk of staying at a hotel. Well other than one of us getting up for the room service. Plus you have to love the fact that someone else prepares it." Jack tenderly brushed Daniel's face and added. "Got to treat you right."

"Treating me right will include you being the one to get out of bed," Daniel chuckled tiredly. "But hotel perks aside, next visit you stay with me."

"You betcha. " Jack agreed as he drifted off to sleep, his arms still wrapped around the other man.


End file.
